


Dreamon has Freckles

by RollerJason



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Kissing, Platonic Kissing, Queerplatonic Relationships, could be seen as platonic or romantic, it's just Minecraft irl, the fluff bit was too short so I turned it angsty, this isn't meant to be in any set universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RollerJason/pseuds/RollerJason
Summary: Freckles are adorable and so are Sapnap and Dream.Though of course pain weaseled it's way in.(Please read the notes!)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Dreamon has Freckles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm back~ and I've brought along with me p a i n...
> 
> ANYWAY- This could be taken as platonic, queerplatonic, or romantic as Sapnap and Dream have both said they are okay with it. If this ever changes I will take this down, plain and simple! :) I don't want to hurt their friendship.
> 
> And with that, please enjoy!

Their swords clinked as they fell into the lush green grass on the ground. Sapnap and Dream fell down too, laughing and clutching their stomachs. Dream’s green hood fell back and slid down his head exposing blonde hair powdered with earthy dirt from the sparring.

“Oh my god,” Sapnap managed to get out through silent laughs, “I-I can’t believe you really did that!”

“STOP!” Dream breathed out, wheezing.

A couple minutes passed of them laughing. The few clouds in the sky passed the sun, letting the warmth fill the field they were lying in. Because his mask had fallen off, the bright rays from the new light made his freckles show. Sapnap laid on his side, looking at Dream, and decided to point this out. “Dude, I didn’t know you had freckles?!”

Dream looked over at his curious looking best friend who’s eyes were scanning his face. “Yeah, you’ve never seen them?” He asked.

Sapnap replied, “NO! Dude, they are so cute.” He tacked on a ‘you too’, probably just to see what they would look like with a blush.

Dream’s cheeks did pink; A lovely shade of rose coupled the freckles. Sapnap was delighted to see Dream looked even more adorable with the blush.

Chuckling lightly, the blonde ruffled his hair. “Stop, oh my god.”

The younger giggled, “Ooo,~” he said in a singsong tone, “Dream, I made you flustered!~”

“Shut up.” Dream said, still laughing.

“HA- I totally did,” Sapnap argued. “Come on, Dreamy Boy, admit it; You love me. You love me so much you could just kiss me!” He said, cupping his hands around his face with a big smile.

Dream’s laughs slowed to giggles before he replied. “I mean, I guess”

“Wait, really?” Sapnap said, his face going blank.

“Yeah,” Dream replied, turning on his side and supporting his head in his hand, “Why not?”

Sapnap made a small noise and his mouth formed an ‘o’ shape. “Okay then.” Dream could see a light pink on his cheeks.

Dream smiled then leaned over and pressed his lips to the corner of Sapnap’s mouth, closing his eyes. He could feel Sapnap smile as well. His face radiated warmth that seeped into Dream’s skin like the sun that beat down on them, only softer. When he pulled back and opened his eyes he saw Sapnap smiling at him like Dream was the most precious thing he’d ever seen. Dream only saw that look for a second or two though because Sapnap had buried his face in his hands, rolling over on his stomach, kicking his legs in the air and giggling like a school girl who’d just confessed to her crush.

Dream wheezed. He took hold of the giggling mess’s wrists, prying them from Sapnap’s face. He tried to resist, laughing and wrestling Dream for control of his arms so he could cover his face again to hide the blush. A breeze rolled over and cooled them down.

Dream was very glad he agreed to spar and train with Sapnap.

Sapnap was so happy Dream agreed to spend time with him when he could.

Raindrops pelted down hard on the muddy grass around them. Sapnap gripped the purple sword. It felt heavier than usual. The wind whipped his signature white headband around wildly.

Sapnap adjusted his stance, hunching his shoulders. The man before him was standing tall, confident, in his enchantment soaked armor. His hood was up. Sapnap was thankful for the rain; It was good cover for the tears that fell from his eyes.

The blond in front of him nodded his wrist, sword bouncing and glinting in the rain. Sapnap eyed it worriedly but ultimately stared back at the glowing red eyes that glared at him. Sapnap clutched his jaw. He couldn’t see them but he knew they were there; Light spots covering his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

Sapnap tried to talk but all that came out was a heart wrenching sob. Dream stepped forward. Sapnap watched, another cry threatening to slip from his gut. Dream’s glare pinned him in place.

“Thanks for the training, Sapnap. It was fun.”

Dream took another step forward. He brought his sword to Sapnap's chest. He stared down at him.

The cry he tried to keep down escaped.

And Dream lunged.

Right before the netherrite sword dripping with death sliced clean through his torso, Sapnap could see the small freckles gracing his dear friend’s face.

The smallest quirk of his friend's lips was the last thing Dream saw before red.

**Author's Note:**

> Rest in two pieces, Sappy Nappy. You will be missed..
> 
> Comments, compliments, complaints, and criticisms are always welcomed and encouraged! (Also, if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me!)
> 
> My socials:  
> Instagram: https://www.instagram.com/roller_jason/  
> Tumblr: https://rollerjason.tumblr.com  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/RollerJason1
> 
> ~RollerJason <3


End file.
